ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Corinthos
Michael Corinthos III is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Blake & Dylan Hopkins (01/1997-06/2001; recurring) *Tiarnan Cunningham (06/2001-03/2002; recurring) *Dylan Cash (03/2002-04/2005 & 12/2008; recurring & 04/2005-06/2008; contract) *Drew Garret (04/2009-04/2010) *Chad Duell (04/2010-present) Character History: Background: Michael Morgan Corinthos III is the son of the late Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. and Caroline "Carly" Benson. He was born on December 29, 1997. He was later adopted by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. during Carly's on/off marriages to him. Michael has six half-siblings Dante Falconeri, Kristina Davis-Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos (deceased), Lila McCall (deceased), Josslyn Jacks and Avery Corinthos. 1990's: At the time of his birth, Carly was unsure if her on/off boyfriend Anthony "Tony" Jones or her one night stand A.J. was the father. Both A.J. and Tony were threaten to take custody of her child so she told everyone that Jason Morgan was the father. Carly was staying with Jason at the time in order to keep custody of the baby from Tony and A.J. Jason arrived home one night to find Carly passed out on the floor and rushed her to the hospital. The baby was delivered by emergency c-section and required heart surgery shortly after birth. After birth Tony discovered that he couldn't be the father because of the blood type. A.J. assumed that Jason was the father because he shared that same blood type. After Carly and the baby were released from the hospital, Carly left town as she was suffering postpartum depression. Carly returned about a month later. Carly returned just time for the baby's christening where Jason named him Michael. Carly returns to find that Jason has been raising him with his recently returned girlfriend Robin Scorpio. Carly steps into raise Michael but the two remain living with Jason. A few weeks later, Michael is kidnapped. It is later revealed that Tony had kidnapped Michael because he was suffering a brake down after learning that Michael wasn't his son and he also believed that Jason and Carly are unfit. Robin discovered that Tony had kidnapped him and Tony then held Robin hostage. Jason soon discover and resused both Robin and Michael. Carly is reunited with Michael. Tony goes on trail for kidnapping Michael but get off easy and Carly then shot Tony and Carly is shipped off to a mental hospital. Jason and Robin then raise Michael over the next few months. When Carly is released she returns to live with Jason, Robin and Michael. It is clear that Carly want to be with Jason and causes problems in Jason and Robin's relationship. Robin wants to free Jason from Carly and decides to tell A.J. about Michael's true paternity. Jason ends things with Robin for doing this and she leaves town. Carly and Michael move into the Quartermaine mansion after A.J. blackmails Carly into doing so. A.J. is also blackmail Carly into marriage to hold on to custody of Michael. Jason goes to court for Michael and custody is awarded to the A.J., Carly and Jason. A.J. hated that Michael prefered Jason over him and Jason feared that his hatred for A.J. would hurt Michael so he signed away his rights to Michael. Even though Carly was married to A.J., she was planning to leave him and reunite with Jason. But Carly witnessed Jason comforting Elizabeth Webber over the death of her boyfriend Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. Carly misunderstood the moment and slept with Sonny. Jason then left town unable to deal with detrayal. 2000's: Carly became pregnant by Sonny following their one night stand. Sonny not wanting the Quartermaine's to raise his child blackmails A.J. into letting Carly and Michael. Carly and Michael move in with Sonny. Carly and Sonny fall in over throught out the pregnancy but Carly loses the baby following a fight between Carly and A.J. Carly and Sonny marry and Sonny adopts Michael. Carly and Sonny's marriage is on/off over the next few years. Jason returns to town and makes up with Carly and Sonny. Even with Carly and Sonny's on/off marriage they do welcome another child, a son Morgan Stone Corinthos on October 24, 2003. Also around this A.J. leaves town. Soon after Morgan's birth both Carly and Sonny have affairs and divorced. In 2004, it is revealed that Sonny is the father of Alexis Davis's daughter Kristina Davis-Corinthos and Sonny gets Samantha "Sam" McCall pregnant. Sam's daughter Lila McCall is stillborn. In February 2005, Michael, Kristina and Morgan are kidnapped from Sonny's house. After a few weeks, Kristina and Morgan are returned but Michael is presumed dead and Carly and Sonny are sent a picture of Michael's 'dead' boby. It is revealed that A.J. had kidnapped the three children in order to get Michael. A.J. then sneaks Michael out of the country. But the two do have return to Port Charles as Jason along with his girlfriend Sam are trackdown leads as they didn't believe Michael to be dead. Jason and A.J. have a fight at the Quartermaine mansion and both fall with a staircase that leaves A.J. with a broken back. A.J. is later murdered in the hospital. Carly marries Jasper "Jax" Jacks in 2007. Carly and the boys move in with Jax. In April 2008, while Michael at Sonny's coffee warehouse, Michael is shot by a gunman that was aiming for Sonny. Michael remains in a coma for over a year by after a surgery comes out of coma in April 2009. When Michael comes out of the coma, Michael is shocked find that Carly is expecting a child with Jax and Sonny is expecting a child with his new wife Claudia Zacchara. Claudia later loses her child but Carly carries her child to term. Claudia kidnaps a very pregnant Carly planning to kidnapp her child as Claudia was suffering a mental breakdown. Michael tracks down Carly and Claudia after Carly had given birth to daughter Josslyn. Michael seeing no way to stop Claudia picks up an old ax handle and hits Claudia in the head killing Claudia. Carly, Sonny and Jason cover up the crime. 2010's: Sonny goes on trail for Claudia's murder and Sonny and Carly send Michael to go live on Sonny's island so she won't confess to killing Claudia. However, Sonny's newly found police officer son Dante Falconeri tracks down Michael and Michael reveals the truth. Dante and Michael return to Port Charles and Michael confesses. Michael is sentenced to five years in prison. Michael heads to prison and Jason soon comes up with a plan to head to prison to protect Michael from Sonny's emenies but Michael is there a few weeks before Jason get there. In that time Michael is raped by another prisoner name Carter. Both Michael and Jason are released a few months later in help thanks to Dante. In the following months Kristina's friend Ali takes a liking to Michael, but he uncomfortable around girls. Michael later confides in Sam about things and she sets him up with her friend Abigail "Abby" Haver. Their first meeting is a bit disastrous when things move too fast, but despite this they continue to run into each other around town. After a few meetings they admit to liking one another and enjoying the time they have spent together. They later exchange phone numbers and decide to see one another. Michael and Abby are happy together but have problems when Abby's ex-boyfriend Brandon Lowell arrives. Brandon almost rapes Abby and Jason takes care of Brandon. Michael is heartbroken when Abby is killed in an accident in December 2011 and around this time Morgan heads off to boarding school Early the next year in February 2012, Michael and Dante come across a car accident and Michael saves Starr Manning but is unable to save Starr's boyfriend Colton "Cole" Thornhart and their daughter Hope Manning-Thornhart. Michael supports Starr as she grieves for Cole and Hope. Michael and Starr start dating a in mid 2012 and date until she leaves town in April 2013. A few months later, Morgan returns to town with girlfriend Lauren "Kiki" Jerome in tow. Michael and Kiki fall for each other but can't be together as it is believed that she is Quartermaine, making her his cousin. Morgan discovers that Kiki is not a Quartermaine and quickly marries Kiki. Shortly after the marriage, Kiki leaves Morgan and starts dating Michael. Morgan turns against the family and starts sleeping with Kiki's mother Ava Jerome. Kiki helps Michael reconnect with a recently revealed to be alive A.J. Michael builds a relationship with A.J. despite Sonny and Carly being against it. Sonny later kills A.J. as he believed that A.J. kills his girlfriend Constanza "Connie" Falconeri. Sonny also sleeps with Ava. Ava becomes pregnant and is unsure of Sonny or Morgan is the father. Morgan and Kiki discover that Ava killed Connie but keep the truth about from Michael. When Michael discovers that they knew and sleeps with Rosalie Martinez and brakes things off with Kiki. Michael changes his name to Michael Alan Quartermaine. Ava later gives with to daughter Avery Corinthos, but Ava goes to prison for killing Connie and Sonny goes to prison for killing A.J. but Michael is releases a few months later. Michael goes for custody of Avery and wins custody. He renames her Avery "A.J." Quartermaine, to anger Sonny. Michael hires Sabrina Santiago as nanny for Avery. After about six months, Sabrina convinces Michael to return custody of Avery to Michael. Michael and Sabrina start dating soon afterwards. Early in their relationship, Sabrina reveals that she is pregnant. However before that started dating Sabrina slept with her mobster ex-boyfriend Carlos Rivera and he the father of her child. Sabrina keeps that Carlos is the father of her child and allows Michael to believe that he the father. When the truth comes out Michael brakes up with Sabrina and she leaves town with Carlos. A few months, Sabrina returns to town having married Carlos and given birth to a son Eduardo "Teddy" Rivera. Carlos is later kill by Julian Jerome. Michael and Sabrina get back together and decide to raise Teddy. On the day that Michael is going to propose to Sabrina, she is murdered by Paul Hornsby Sr.. Sabrina had witnessed Paul trying to murder someone else. Michael vows to raise Teddy but Carlos's brother Joe arrives and Michael hands over custody. References: Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Michael